Falling in Love: The Guide to Total Hell
by InuyashanKagomegirl
Summary: Kagome, a cynnical smart mouthed 20 year old is a introverted girl, that is, until she meets her worst nightmare....Inuyasha, the New York bonafide celebrity intent on being with every girl he sees. Rated M for language, sexual content, and future lemon
1. Chapter 1

A longer fanfic of mine. I had one of these, but being the somewhat illiterate noob I was, it wasn't as nice as I had wanted it to be. This one will be a bit less cliché' then the other, but still funny and without such a terrible ending =p I'm going to try and make this much more lengthier and spread it out more, so here it goes.

**The Cynical Girl Next Door**

_The moonlight sparkles against the beauty's thick long hair and pale skin, showing her lovely features off with a irresistible glow of creamy flesh. _

_The tall handsome man smiled affectionately down at his lady love, his eyes twinkling with the warmth and happiness of true devotion. _

_The beauty blushed and returned his smile with a small meek one, as he whisked her across the floor in her ruby red dress, the soft jazz band seemed to be angels smiling upon them in the corner on the stage. _

_The singer's soft love song seemed to create atmosphere, the playful bass player seemed to give it charm, the harmonious drums and trumpets seemed to shine peace down upon everyone in the room. This room seemed to make all the fear, hurt, and terror in this world seem like a misty dark fairytale._

_The whole feel of it all was almost too perfect. _

_He had decided tonight, at that very moment he took her out onto the floor, it was the perfect time. They were all happy, they were all dancing, and she looked just too beautiful in her ruby red dress. _

_He had saved the 2.5 carat rock in his pockets for weeks now, waiting for the perfect moment to whip it out and hopefully, have her place the 78 grand rock right on her ring finger and cry tears of joy. And he had a feeling, it would all take place tonight, in the sophisticated lover's restaurant with a live band every night except on Tuesdays._

_He spun her and they clapped with all the other couples on the floor as the song ended, and for a moment he looked at all their faces. Some were young, bright eyed teenagers who had stolen their parents credit cards to impress their little girlfriends. _

_Some were thirty some year old couples, probably having a babysitter with the kids tonight and a reservation at a romantic hotel, too ecstatic and lust driven to be like newlyweds and relinquish their titles as adults for just one night._

_And the most sweetest of all were the oldest of the old, the cream of the crop lovers, who were out celebrating their 20__th__ or 50__th__ anniversary, their wrinkled faces bursting with love, knowing they picked the right 'one'. _

_He smiled to himself, knowing it could be him and his vibrant young girlfriend in 50 years. _

_As he took her hand, her eyes filled with shock and love as he got down on one knee, almost coming up to her shoulder she was so tiny. The other couples gasped ad turned, eager to be witnesses of the engagement or the break up. _

"_Darling will you marry me-" _

_Ugh! I shoulda seen this coming!! Another perfectly realistic book torn to shreds by this junk!_

Kagome Higurashi snapped her novel shut and dropped the romance novel down on her wooden desk with a thud. Her students, all within the ages of 14-17, looked at her questioningly.

Kagome taught sex-ed to children whose parents were either too busy or too weirded out to tell their little baby angels that mommy and daddy became horny as all hell and popped them out by bursting a rubber.

Since the kids had brains and watched TV, they basically knew what sex was, and most of the time they just goofed off in her class.

Kagome was always a defensive, sarcastic, introverted girl, but secretly she looked forward to seeing the young kids every Tuesday and Thursday night between 5 pm through 8 pm. Not that she'd ever tell them, of course.

"Jeez, Ms. Higurashi! Is it that time of month already?" Kyle, a masculine older boy shouted from the back, the rest of his buddies chuckling and throwing jokes to one another.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, even though she found Kyle's rebellious, class clown attitude a pleasure. "No, Kyle, as it turns out, 'my little friend' called in sick, so she's absent today. It's just this damn novel." The class had gotten used to her cursing and accepted it, only because she gave them minimum homework. She was still studying to get a masters degree in psychology, but her 'sexual education for young adults' gig paid the bills for now.

Jessica, a girl with startlingly bright green eyes and red curly hair sunk in her seat in the front row, and Kagome felt a pang of guilt. The girl was one of Kagome's most attentive students, and one of her most sappiest at that, and had told Kagome the book was absolutely 'ah-mazing' and a 'one of a kind read'.

She avoided Jessica's gaze and said. "It's beautifully written and has lovely metaphors to set the theme, but it's a bit too romantic for my taste. But I can tell only a real genius of literature could've picked it out." She said and smiled warmly at the red-haired girl. Jessica returned the smile with a glowing face and sat tall in her chair once more.

Kyle scoffed. "A Superman comic book would be too romantic for you, Ms. Kagome. Now hell the hell do you expect to get laid with that attitude-"

"Kyle!" Kagome glared at him.

"Er…..my bad." He grinned as the bell rang in the small classroom, signaling the time for the students to leave.

"Saved by the bell, again, Ky." Mark, a medium sized African American boy muttered. He didn't say much, but word was he was a great beat boxer and one of the best musicians at his school, so Kagome didn't know too much about him.

The teenagers hurried out of the class and out of the portable that it was housed in and ran out into the snow drift, talking and laughing as they got into their cars and drove off.

Kagome's grey blue eyes peeked at them out the window and sighed, walking over to get her black trench coat. In New York, winters could be bitter, and this one was no exception.

The portable's heat was poor, to say the least, and she had survived the three hours in a black pencil skirt, white pin striped blouse with cuffed sleeves, and stocking with black hose and a flirty black choker around her neck. Her raven hair off cast her pale skin and blue pupils. Getting her purse and books together, she put on her hat and shivered in the cold air as she walked to her car, her keys changling out the beat to a song.

She got into her cute little silver Volvo, blasted the heat and checked her cell phone to find a text from her cell phone:

**Hey Babe!**

**So, my one friend is hosting this great party at Dante's Inferno Wednesday night at 7. **

**Since your off that night, you gotta come! I showed them a picture of you and he has some cute **

**Friends that would love to meet you! ;) **

**Well, I gotta go, Love you sh-weetie! ;D **

**~Sango**

Kagome reread the text and groaned, putting her head on the steering wheel and squeezing her eyes shut. The last party Sango had invited her to, she had to drive her home totally wasted, only to have her vomit all over her windshield and fall asleep.

She loved her friend, but she was a party girl and Kagome…..well….was not.

She couldn't back out of it. The 'hosts' were expecting her before she knew they existed. Kagome put the car in reverse and pulled out of her parking space and onto the road, listening to a soft jazz station as she drove quietly down the road and in front of Apple View Heights Apartments. She got out and jingled her keys, humming lightly as she walked inside. She walked inside and felt the warm air thaw her cheeks out, and pulled out a small key to open her mail box.

The mail today consisted of a few catalogs, a rent bill, and a few letters with cellophane windows peeking out.

She trudged up the stairs and to room 304. Pulling out her larger key with a small Coach charm on it, she twisted it into the lock and walked into her apartment she bought when she moved out of her parent's house at 21. It was a small place, but Kagome had fixed it to her liking, making it a relaxing, neutral coloured retreat Kagome had grown to love. She went into her bedroom and changed into a cashmere sweater and sweat pants, eager to warm up.

"Home at last!"

She sat down on a suede recliner a white cat appeared and jumped up and purred beside her owner. Kagome stroked the cat as she sipped a cup of tea and scanned the news paper.

She skimmed through, looking for something interesting when she saw New York celebrity Inuyasha Hanyou, esteemed basket ball player and MVP of the team, on the front page shirtless and covered in oil. He was the heart breaker of every girl who had ever been born and step foot in New York and for that reason Kagome loathed him.

"Another freaking Don Juan…." She muttered and flipped the page, looking for another human interest story. Nothing good.

She put the newspaper down and laid back, dreading tomorrow night. The cat curled up to her, providing warmth as she envisioned the hellish party.

Miroku would be the host, no doubt of it, and he would bring all his friends and work buddies there to try and hit on her and Sango.

That's when Kagome remembered Miroku was a player on New Yorks basketball team and the object of her disgust would probably be there.

Then she remembered Miroku and Inuyasha were good friends and usually had the same taste in girls, thus concluding the object of her disgust was definitely coming.

Then she remembered Sango's text, and the 'friends of the host' who had seen her picture and would 'love to meet her'.

"Fuck. My. Life."

**Review. **

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

Thanks! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter of my fanfic. I wanted to thank EVERYONE whos read so far, and I'm far from done with it ;) Lets keep em going! **

"Inu, baby, didn't we have plans for dinner?" A voice cooed over the phone.

"Sorry babe. I got practice, remember? Maybe I'll come back in time for some fun later." Inuyasha chuckled mischievously into the phone. He had no idea why this girl suddenly thought he was her whipping boy, but all they did last night was the only thing they'd ever do together again. She wasn't even cute but, god, she could screw.

Sex. It was all he wanted out of girls.

"But, whhhhhhyyyy?" The voice whined, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, his buddies around him laughing at his irritation.

"Oh Kikyou! Sweetums I'll be back for dinner, then we'll go shopping for our future children!" A man with a small black ponytail, Miroku, protruding out of the base of his neck teased in a love sick voice.

Inuyasha smacked him and all the others cracked up.

Another one with shaggy brown hair, Kouga, gasped in mockingly shocked voice. "Then maybe we can go watch The Pottery Barn and drink herbal tea!" The others laughed again and Inuyasha glared at them.

"Shut. The fuck. Up." He mouthed.

"Inu, did I just hear someone there?"

"No sweetie. Hey I gotta go, later!" He hung up on the girl with a click of the end button.

He ran over to his friends and broke into laughter as well and accepted high fives.

"Dude! Talk about a tight leash!" Seshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother who also played on the team, grinned and shook his head. "Rin would never do that. And if she ever caught me sleazing around like you, she'd never take that."

Kouga snickered. "She wouldn't would she? Because all Rin takes is-" He was interrupted by a chorus of laughs and Seshomaru's hand slapping his face.

"Weeellll, I don't have girlfriends like you guys do. I got…..uhhh….." Inuyasha thought.

"Fuck buddies!" Hoju, a man with a black cowlick laughed and Inuyasha chuckled as well.

Miroku smirked. "Yeah, those were the days…."

"Whaddya mean buddy? Do you mean you and Sango…." Inuyasha asked his best friend and Miroku sighed.

"Crap. Yes man, I do. Love her, I mean…" He said with a slow grin that spread on his face.

Kouga cackled. "Miroku went out and bought her a diamond necklace. It's only a matter of time before the neck becomes a finger.." He chuckled, hitting Miroku and filled everyone in.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "You don't know that. But I would love it if my dear Sango would just settle down and bear my children…" He murmured and the others laughed.

"That chick isn't even close to settling down man. You'll be the one putting the leash on." Inuyasha insisted.

Miroku laughed. "Probably. Hey, speaking of Sango, what did ya think of the picture I gave you of her friend? The black haired one."

"Still got it." Inuyasha said and fished the card out of the pocket of his basketball shorts.

The picture was of Kagome, holding a beer cup in her hand, a bandana on her fore head, her legs crossed and she laid on the floor in a seductive pose. Her smile was inviting and flirtasious.

Miroku laughed and tapped the picture. "Yeah. The girl's kinda…uptight, but this is called her 'blackmail' picture. It was her 19th birthday when this was taken, her friends got her drunk and always use this photo to bribe her."

Inuyasha laughed and put the picture back into his pocket. "No kidding. She's cute though, what's her name again?"

"Kagome."

"Huh. Cool. So we're meeting them at the club tonight?"

"Yup. I'm getting laaaid tonight!" Miroku cheered and Inuyasha grinned.

"Yeah. Here's hoping I'll have the same luck. Girls like her seem to not be too into one night stands." Inuyasha said doubtfully.

"A girl like her pass you up? Your MVP of New York's best basketball team man!" Miroku encouraged and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yeah, sure. So, let's hurry up with the others; they're already doing lay ups!

*****************Sango's Apartment******************************

"It's open, Kags!"

Kagome heard the voice of her friend and opened the apartment door quietly, stepping inside with grey slacks and a white blouse on.

"Hey!" She called out to her friend and dropped her bag on the couch near the entrance, wondering where Sango was.

"Hey! Check out my outfit!" Sango slid in front of her friend. She wore a tight, one strap purple dress that ended 3 inches above her knee, and matching platforms. Her shiny brunette hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she wore smokey purple makeup to accentuate her brown eyes.

"Woah, Sango! You look hot!" Kagome giggled and her friend excitedly took her hands and smiled brightly.

"Well, I haven't finished yet. There's one more thing I gotta show you!" Sango said and dragged Kagome by her hand to her bedroom.

She lifted up a 2.4 carat diamond necklace, with the largest diamond at the bottom with a pearl drop style. Kagome's mouth dropped.

"It's gorgeous!" She declared and looked at her beaming friend. "Did Miroku…?" Kagome's question was answered by an anxious nod of her friend.

"Kagome, he told me he wants to be with me! He called me his girlfriend!" Sango said excitedly. Kagome was happy for her friend, but she found the words a little corny.

"That's great hun. Miroku really does care for you." She says honestly as her friend slipped the necklace on.

"He better, or his ass is gone. I only settle when it's totally worth it." Sango chuckled and looked at her friend's conservative outfit. "So um….where's your outfit for tonight."

"This." Kagome pointed to her clothes and shrugged.

"Oh, no it's not, chickee!" Sango said and dragged her friend towards her closet.

"But whhyyy?" Kagome whined.

"Because you're supposed to be guy shopping, not going to a job interview!" Sango objected as she searched through her closet for a dress for Kagome.

"Well….looking for a guy is kinda like a job interview." Kagome said slyly and Sango chuckled and pulled out a red satin dress, with matching stilettos and small criss crossed straps that laced up the back of the little dress.

"Well, this job requires some skin." Sango grinned and shoved the red dress at her petite friend. Kagome sighed and took the dress into the bathroom to change……

"You look soooooo HOT!" Sang squealed as Kagome teetered out in the heels.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and crossed her arms self consciously over her dress, having some cleavage from the dress. "I feel…dumb." She mumbles.

Sango sighs. "No wonder you do. I haven't put on your make up yet!" She runs over to Kagome with a red lip gloss and Kagome takes a step back.

"Nooo way! That color is too bold for me." She insists.

Sango grins. "I'm not asking you to wear it Kagome." Kagome sighs in relief. "I'm making you!" Sango finished and chased after her friend as she screamed in protest.

************************************************

A tenant below them named Myoga, an old man way past his prime, was reading the paper when he heard voices above of two giddy girls.

"AAAAAAAH!!!! SANGO WAIT!"

"C'MERE SWEETUMS!"

"NOOO! YOU'RE NOT PUTTING THAT THERE!"

"NEVER HURT ANYBODY!"

"YES IT HAS- OOOH! CRAP! STOP! THAT…THAT TICKLES!!"

"LEMME DO IT!"

"NNOOOOOOO!"

"TOO LATE!"

The girls then giggled and laughed hysterically. Myoga jumped from his seat, going upstairs to tell the girls to be more quiet.

When he opened the door, he found too rather attractive girls wrestling on a couch, both wearing skimpy dresses…..Myoga crossed his legs fearfully, hoping he wasn't on 'To Catch A Predator' or something.

"Would you two girl keep it down?" He asks and the one straightens up.

"Oh sorry, sir. We were just having some fun." Sango grinned and Kagome kicked her friend off the couch, both of them laughing again.

Myoga shut the door and made a run for his apartment again. If he had taken his time in saying good bye……the girls probably would've seen his 'little friend' waving good bye as well.

************************

"Weird guy." Kagome comment as the two girls cleaned up the living room they had battled in. Kagome's lips were now slightly red and dainty looking like a china doll's.

Sango nodded. "Yeah, guess so. He keeps to himself." She says and turns to her friend and grinned. "Ya ready to go?"

Kagome grimaced. "As ready as I can be." She said and her friend grabbed her hand and led her out the door. "Don't worry, he's a nice guy!" Sango insisted.

"Outside of bed?" Kagome asked and Sango hit her.

"Hopefully!" Sango said and chuckled with Kagome as they hailed a taxi, going to the club to meet the guys.

So that was my second chapter! Hate it? Love it? Eat it? I did all three =D

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**And….**

**REVIEW! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, my peeps! I'm making this one a bit longer, since it's when everyone meets at Dante's Inferno and such =-p**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"WHOOOOOO!!!!!"

"OH MY GOSHIMS GUYS, THIS IS MY JAM!"

"MINE TOOO!"

"BRITNEY BABY!!!"

A red corvette sped down Manhattan, the radio blaring and all other drivers turned to see a giddy group flying by them. A giddy group………**of men.**

Kouga and his friend, Bankoustu, snickered as a poppy beat rammed through the speakers. Miroku sat in the back of the trendy little car, his head pressed to the window, rubbing his temples.

"Guys, we're not at the club yet and I'm already getting a head ache. Turn the damn radio down!" He complained and Kouga grinned

"No way dude! It's Britney!" He cried as "Womanizer' started through the speakers.

Bankoustu put on a mock sexy face and pursed his lips at Kouga.

"_Superstar where are you from, how is it going?_

_I know you, gotta a clue_

_Whatcha doing!"_

"_You can play brand new to_

_All the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are, _

_What your are baby!"_

Kouga laughed at Bankotsu and winked before continuing,

"_Look at you, getting more_

_Than just a re-up_

_Baby you, got all the puppets_

_With their strings up!_

_Faking like a good one, but I_

_Call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are, what_

_You are, BABY!"_

Miroku saw his life flash before his eyes and banged his head on the window as he watched two grown man begin shimmying and screaming,

"_**WOMAZIER WOMAN- WOMANIZER!"**_

"_**YOU'RE A"**_

"_**WOMANIZER!"**_

"_**OH!"**_

"_**WOMANIZER!"**_

"_**OH YOU'RE A WOMANIZER!"**_

"_**BABEH!"**_

"_**YOU YOU YOU ARE!" **_Bankotsu screamed and pointed at Kouga.

"_**YOU YOU YOU ARE!" **_Kouga screamed and pointed back, before both of them screamed in unison.

"_**WOMANIZER WOMANIZER WOMANIZER!!!!!!"**_

"HOLY SHIT, MAKE IT STOP!!!" Miroku screamed and sighed. "We can't get to the club fast enough…" He thought. He kept his head against the window

"**BOY DON'T TRY TO FRONT-UH-UH!" **Kouga shrieked.

"**I KNOW JUST WHAT YOU ARE-ARE-ARE!" **Bankotsu howled.

"**BOY DON'T TRY TO FRONT-UH-UH!"**

"**I KNOW JUST WHAT YOU ARE-ARE-ARE!"**

"**YOOOOU!" **Miroku pounded on the steering wheel as Bankotsu feigned a seduced face.

"**YOU GOT ME GOING!"**

"**YOOOOU!"**

"**YOUR OH SO CHARMING"**

"**YOOOOU!"**

"**BUT I CANT DO IT!"  
**

"**YOOOOU!"**

"**YOU WOMANIZER!!!!"**

****************************************************************

Inuyasha handed the taxi driver a 50 dollar bill as he walked out confidently in front of Dante's Inferno, wearing a silk red shirt and black pants, the shirt was cuffed at his elbows to show off his lean forearms. He checked his cell phone and was dialing in Miroku's number when the corvette swerved around the corner and in front of him. Kouga and Bankotsu strode out of the front of the car calmly, talking about one of their last games, and Miroku staggered out from the back, his eyes holding immense horror.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Inuyasha frowned and patted his friend's shoulder, who appeared to be in a daze.

"W-what?" Miroku asked, shocked, looking at him like he just saw a ghost.

Inuyasha sighed. "Never mind, buddy." He said as they walked to the front of the line. Being the celebrities of New York they were given entrance immeadiately. Inuyasha grinned as the familiar smell of champagne and the throbbing beat of a soft sexy song played in the club.

"Hey, could I share a taxi with you on the way home?" Miroku asked timidly, looking back as Kouga and Bankotsu meet up with the other members of the team.

"Nah, not tonight, sorry Miroku.." Inuyasha said, smirking to himself as he imagined a certain petite black haired girl on his lap on the way home.

"Dude, maybe you don't realize this, but I had to listen to fucking Britney Spears on the way her-"

"Oh Miroku! You listen to Britney!!!!!" A voice squealed behind him, and Miroku's face changed to total adoration and amusement. He turned and put his arms around Sango, admiring her long lean body in the fitted dress.

"Sorry babe, no. A bunch of guys were just messing around on the radio and we played that for kicks." He explained calmly when he followed Inuyasha's lust filled eyes to the small girl behind his girlfriend. He kissed Sango's cheek and smiled at her. "This is your friend?" He asked and Sango giggled, pulling a hesitant Kagome out in front of her like she was 'show and tell'.

"Yep, this is Kagome! The one I told you guys about." Sango cooed and Kagome smiled only at Miroku, completely avoiding the burning ember eyes of the hanyou behind him. "Hi, thanks for inviting me tonight…." She said, trying to sound as polite as she could, but her smoky eyes drifted to the open bar.

_I have found my sanctuary for the night, baby! _She thought to herself victoriously.

Inuyasha saw her move her eyes and grinned and leaned forward to the small girl, tucking a piece of her black hair behind her ear. "I have quite the taste and experience in champagne, perhaps I could offer you some of the best ones…" He purred, and Kagome leaned back immediately feeling a shiver go down her spine. He handed her a champagne glass filled with some of the best champagne made in the country, the bottle was 250$ a piece.

Kagome, eyed the drink, and then eyed the smirking man before her before downing the drink.

"Ah…" She sighed, then handed the hanyou the empty glass back. "A bit too strong for me, I think it's best for me that I stick to _my_ own taste." Kagome smirked back, and strode off, leaving Inuyasha shell shocked behind her. _"And stick to my own bed too, your horny ass hole." _Kagome thought defiantly as she walked to the bar.

Sango giggled in her hand and Miroku chuckled before he caught an evil eye from Inuyasha and immeadiately shut up. "Ah Kaggy, you never fail to amaze me." Sango said and toasted in honor for her friend. When no one raised their glass, she downed hers and shrugged. "Miroku, let's go dance, I love this song.." She suggested and Miroku nodded, glad to be away from the disgruntled Inuyasha.

The slow beat changed into a faster beat, and most of the couples writhed down one another, a soft voice piping into the sound system. Inuyasha chugged his own drink and walked slowly over to Kagome, feeling an alien feeling of apprehension.

"_Flirting with disaster_

_You're the one I'm after_

_Think I've found, my destiny…" _The song echoed off the walls

"Hey.." He called out gruffly and the girl turned before him, a drink her hand, a raised eye brow on her face. "Yes?"

"_Luxury and danger_

_Rapture me my stranger_

_Hold me close, don't let me be…."_

He gave her a lopsided smile. "I'm Inuyasha." He said and raised his hand a little. Kagome's expression softened and she shrugged. "Kagome." She answered back and he grinned, "I know." He said mischievously and she hid her blush by taking another sip.

"What's your occupation? If you don't mind me asking?" He asked and Kagome laughed. "I'm a sex-ed teacher." She answered and Inuyasha chuckled. "Doesn't the media teach kids enough about sex?" He teased and Kagome giggled. "Hey! It pays the bills!" She objected and he smiled. "Good point." They're eyes held for a moment, as if both of them were trying to find something in the other had but couldn't put their finger on it.

"_I could fly, on the wings of my heart _

_Deep inside, I've been falling apart_

_L-l-l-love, there's a magic in you_

_And I'll be under your spell, l-l-love."_

Kagome couldn't help the sly smile that appeared on her face and chuckled. "So what's your job, a plumber?" She teased and Inuyasha shrugged. "Something like that.." He joked and laughed a little.

Suddenly, Kagome's pager went off, and she picked it up out of her small purse and read it. "Shit, I have to go, I forgot I have a meeting with some of the other teachers in my group." She smiled apologetically. "Catch ya later!" She said cheerfully and waved to him before hurrying out of the club, not noticing Inuyasha's extended arm reaching out to slow her down, to ask for her number, to do anything he could to see her face for one time.

"_Need your touch_

_It's what I'm after_

_Fatal kiss, your embrace_

_You've got me baby, you've got me baby_

_Fatal kiss, your embrace…"_

Inuyasha set his unfinished drink on the bar, not bothering to look for Miroku, he would text him later that he had left, his mind was in another place. What was wrong with him? Why didn't she fall over him? And why, why in all bloody fuck, did he love her stubborn fiery heart? Did he actually look forward to seeing her again, even if it wasn't with her nude and in his apartment?

"_And I'll be under your spell, l-l-love."_

**Ah, Inuyasha. Like most men, being hit with the arrow is a confusing concept to grasp at first, especially for a guy who just beds girls non-stop. What will he do in order to see Kagome again? Yay for a longer chapter! **

**Review. **

**Review. **

**Review.**

**Review.**

**And last but certainly not least…**

**GIVE RICHARD THE PEACOCK SOME LOVE! ;D**

…**..By reviewing!**

**=D**

**Songs used: **

**Womanizer by Britney Spears**

**L-L-love by Astaire**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back from the dead! Hi guys! Sorry for being such a lazy bitch, but now that it's finally summer, I can keep posting; keep reading, it's about to juicy ;D**

********Kagome's Classroom****************************

"Class, please take notes on the following diagrams on the powerpoint. As you can see, the male genitalia is often-" She explained calmly, until she was interrupted by Kyle once more.

"Dude, that's guy is huge!" He exclaimed and his buddies murmured with agreement.

Jessica turned around and gave him a dirty look, "In comparison to you, I'm sure he is." She smiled smugly and her friends would high fived her.

Kyle's friends punched him, telling him he got served while he wore a shock expression. Kagome even sniggered to herself at the comment, when Kyle gave Jessica a leering grin. "Oh you wanna find out if that's really the case, Jess?" The color went out of her face and she became red and Kyle threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, that's right! You're a prude! A total virgin!"

"KYLE!" Kagome said sharply and the class jumped. She sighed, aggravated and went to her desk, shutting off the power point; her long black hair was slicked into a bun, and she wore a white shirt dress belted around the waist.

"Fine guys. Since we can't just take notes, open your textbooks to page 375 and do all the questions there and the reading." She said and walked back to her desk. The class whined and she gave them a final warning look as they obeyed.

While the class was quiet, Kagome tapped her pencil, thinking about last night. Her stomach did somersaults and she felt her face flush. He was after one thing and one thing only, she knew that, so why was she letting him get to her?

"I refuse to be another girl he uses then leaves." She thought defiantly and went back to her lesson planning.

Moments later, a snowball was pelted at the window beside her desk. Kagome shrieked, and the students jumped as well. A second one was fired in entered basketball star Inuyasha, wearing a deep red silk shirt and carrying a bouquet crimson roses.

"How adorable!" Jessica gushed at the roses, and several females swooned in the room while the guys stiffened; what was he doing here?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed out, and Inuyasha turned his attention from the adoring teenage fans to the only woman who ever made his heart jump. He swallowed, and his grin reappeared. "We didn't get to talk much last night, I wanted to stop by!" He said and held out the flowers to her.

"I'm teaching a class!" She snapped quietly to him.

"Ms. Higurashi has a boyfriend!" Kyle screamed and the class cheered and clapped. Kagome appeared to be asphyxiating.

"Not today; I called your boss and you're off, he says you work too much anyway." He teased and Kagome looked at him, taken aback. "And just how the hell do you know my boss?" She thought, then instantly knew a certain friend who had been trying to set her up this whole time…..

"**SANGO, THIS ISN'T OVER!"** She shrieked and covered her face and Inuyasha laughed.

"Bingo baby. So, I got my car outside, let's go!" He said and grabbed her hand.

"No way! I'm not going anywhere with you!" She said, holding her ground.

Inuyasha smirked. "So you say, sweetheart. But…"He scooped her up much to the classes amusement and Kagome screamed once again. "I'm in charge now." He walked over with her in his arms and kicked open the door, looking at the students.

"Class dismissed." He winked and they all charged out.

"No! No no no no! Alex, get back in here- Mike, he doesn't- Kyle don't you-UGH!" She tried to persuade the students back in as they made a break for their cars.

She watched helplessly as the parking lot was soon vacant, and Inuyasha turned to her with a proud smile. "And then there were two." He said innocently as she smacked him. He chuckled and carried a kicking Kagome to his small little sports car and put her in the passenger seat, reaching over to buckle her in.

"Wait! My car is still here! How can-" He put a finger to her lips and grinned. "I got somebody to take care of that, sweetie!" Kagome burnt red with rage and embarrassment and sure enough, peered over to look at her car and saw Miroku and Sango at her car, grinning at her.

Kagome was outraged now. **"YOU** **MOTHER FUC-"** Inuyasha shut her door before she could finish and waved cheerily to them as they drove away and got into his seat and turned the key into the ignition.

Get ready, Kaggy, we're going on a date!" He blasted the radio and gunned the car out of the parking lot.

**Short I know, but hey; pretty epic! Where will they go? Does Inuyasha have ulterior intentions? Will Kagome soften up to him? We will see!**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes the date! I wanted to post the next chapter quick because of how long I disappeared from this story =] **

****************In Inuyasha's Car***************

After several minutes of complaining, whining, and protesting, Kagome gave up her cause and Inuyasha gave her a knowing grin.

"I didn't think you wanted to stay cooped up in a cold room with a bunch of kids." He mused, and she blushed.

"Alright you win, Inuyasha! Just lay off it!" She grumbled crossing her arms and he laughed pinched her cheek.

"You're so cute when you're all huffy!" He teased and could feel her face burning under his hand.

Trying to get a rise out of her, he let go of her cheek and nuzzled it with his claws instead. She shivered, then immediately slapped his hand away.

A sly grin spread on his face, and he continued steering the little car along the roads of Manhattan. "Yeah, she's a fun one." He thought, feeling oddly nervous in her presence, suddenly afraid of how she might judge him.

The car was silent for a few minutes, Kagome looking out the window and Inuyasha driving, when he pulled out a blank cd and placed it in the radio. A soft tune began slowly and a man begin to sing in a deep, thoughtful voice.

**(A/N: This is 'Moon River' by Andy Williams. It's a very cute old song, and if you ever seen Sex and the City, it's the one Big plays Carrie when he moves to California) **

_Moon River, wider than a mile_

_I'm crossing you in style, someday_

_Bold dream maker, you heart breaker_

_Wherever you're going I'm going your way…_

"Well, I'll be damned. You know Andy Williams, hotshot?" Kagome teased, and Inuyasha blushed, and scrubbed at his face to hide it.

"Erm, yeah, I like old music. It's my thing, don't laugh." He looked at her with a soft smile, and Kagome realized how….open he was being with her. His smoldering gaze made her stomach tighten and gave her goose bumps.

"I love his voice, Andy's I mean." Inuyasha continues on. "He's singing about the woman he loves, and she refuses to settle down with anyone, she's too ambitious he thinks." He chuckles and sighs. "But he'll follow her, no matter what, and wait for her to love him back.." Kagome's heart fluttered; could this really be coming out of the Don Juan's mouth?

_Two drifters off to see the world_

_There's such a lot of world, to see_

_We're after the same rainbows and_

_Waiting around the bend…._

Kagome, familiar with the song,

began to sing along. **"My huckleberry friend, Moon River….." **She paused with the singer and Inuyasha gave her a knowing smile. **"And me." **He finished in a light voice.

They shared a goofy smile, and Kagome laughed, in spite of herself. It was too…perfect. She laughed and mocked perfect, but she couldn't find it in her heart to be so judging.

She finally broke their gaze and turned, the words of the song mesmerizing her as it went into the second verse.

_Moon river, wider than a mile_

_I'm crossing you in style, someday_

_We're after the same rainbows and_

_Waiting around the bend_

_My huckleberry friend moon river…_

"We're here." Inuyasha announced and pulled the little car into a parking lot as the song ended.

_And me._

_Moon river…Moon river….Moon river….._

***************************Parking lot**************

Kagome looked out the window and froze. "Um…Inuyasha….I don't do roller coasters…" She admitted sheepishly.

He grinned. This was indeed going to be fun.

"You're telling me the mighty Kagome is scared of a few loops? And I thought you were a bad ass." He said sarcastically. She looked at him, fire blazing in her eyes, and held her chin up defiantly.

He chuckled and patted her shoulder. "That's the spirit. Now let's go!" He grabbed her hand and sped through the parking lot and paid for their tickets; Inuyasha loved the thrill of roller coasters. The only thing that gave him a bigger high was sex.

When they got inside, the crowd immediately began noticing Inuyasha. While he was used to it, he could feel the raven haired girl beside him began shying away.

Pulling his arm protectively over her shoulder, he led her through the crowd of fans, giving them humble smiles. "C'mon Kagome, let's go to the-" He was cut off by a nosy reporter.

"Excuse me miss, your name?" He asked Kagome, and she looked and Inuyasha helplessly. "Might as well tell him.." He teased with a wink. She sighed and looked at the eager reporter. "Uh, Kagome, sir."

"Kagome what?" The reporter beckoned

"Higurashi." She finished and the reporter hastily scribbled something down.

She felt as though the crowd had placed a spotlight on her and Inuyasha. Jealous girls, some on the verge of tears talking about how she and Inuyasha had 'something real' (The only thing real about those relationships were the few nights of sex).

Inuyasha grit his teeth, he didn't want Kagome to know this side of him. He wasn't trying to trick her, he was trying to get her to see that she was different.

He decided to skip all the little stuff and made the tallest, fastest ride there the first ride, and went with a ride that had a killer loop and had some of the tallest hills. She still froze in his arms and he couldn't help but lean down and whisper softly in her ear. "Nervous?" He cooed.

He could feel her shudder and shook her head, though she was looking at the ride like it was a death trap.

When it was finally their turn, Inuyasha pulled her to the front, much to her dismay.

"No! I can't do the front! You're lucky I'm getting on this thing at all!" She whispered and he grinned mischievously at her and picked her up and put her in the car.

She gripped the handlebar in front of them till her knuckles turned white, and while others on the roller coaster began to cheer, she panicked. Inuyasha was one of the joyful members and he looked at Kagome and smiled. "You need to live a little Kags." He teased and Kagome was about to reply when the roller coaster jolted to life and began moving.

"NO FUCKING WAY THIS IS HAPPENING!" She wailed and covered her eyes. Inuyasha began laughing hysterically.

The roller coaster began grinding up the first huge hill, and Inuyasha tapped her shoulder. "We're at the top…." He sing sang, and Kagome couldn't help but look to see they were well 500 feet off the ground.

As the car slowly but surely began to speed down the hill, Kagome screamed with all her might and clung to Inuyasha, who relished in the moment.

After it was over, Kagome was dismayed to find herself at the top of an even bigger hill.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed in utter terror and buried her face in his shirt and he could feel the vibrations of her screaming in his chest and felt himself go hard at her screaming his name.

Hoping to make sure she didn't see it, He lifted her head a bit off him and grinned as they went through the loop.

"Well congrats girly; you made it out in one piece." He teased and she cautiously looked around, seeing that the ride was slowing down and going back to the docking section. She began to laugh, full of relief and he grinned. Her bun came loose from the ride and she took it down, letting her breath taking waves fall loose.

"Thanks….." She continued laughing. "I-I was so scared!" She felt exhilarated, flying high. He nudged her.

"Told ya you had to live more."

***********************Carnival**********

After playing a few games, the two got a large thing of cotton candy and split it. Inuyasha and Kagome had learned to ignore the crowds that tended to follow them. "So Kaggy, this place closes soon; anything you wanna do?" Kagome thought for a moment, for once completely at ease.

"I wanna go on the only civil ride here!" And she pointed to the ferris wheel with a flourish.

He chuckled and sighed. "Heh. The ride for wimps. Alright, I suppose I can-"

"Inu!" A whiny voice called from about ten feet away, and Inuyasha's face dropped as did Kagome's. It was Kikyou, with her other slutty friend and she sauntered up to him.

"Hey! I thought we were going to hang out today!" She pouted, and her breasts were almost falling out of her shirt.

He frowned. "Kikyou, I don't want to see you anymore, you knew what we were doing…"

"That's not true! You said you wanted to be with me!" She crossed her arms, wearing only a outfit that seemed like lingerie, Kagome could see what type of girl she was, but it also brought the cold fact to her attention that Inuyasha liked those girls. Not quiet, cooped up girls like herself.

As Kikyou and Inuyasha bickered, Kagome backed out of his grasp. "Inuyasha I should really be going…" She mumbled, looking at her feet.

His ember eyes got wide. "What? Kagome you said we'd-"

"And just who the hell are you anyways?" Kikyou snapped at the small girl.

Kagome turned to leave when Inuyasha caught her hand with unimaginable speed and strength and pushed past Kikyou to get on the ferris wheel.

He clenched his hands and said nothing, and Kagome looked out the cart as they began to slowly go up.

"Listen Inuyasha, I just don't think that-" She started and Inuyasha looked at her, his ember eyes sad and pleading.

"Kagome, I didn't want you to see that. You want the truth? I'm a jack ass; I bed women and leave them." He stated and she sighed.

"I just…I" He stumbled with his words and Kagome looked at him. "You what?" She asked.

"I like you…a lot okay? I don't want to spend just a night with you." He said, feeling his face go red, and so did hers.

Kagome knew she should've told him off, laughed in his face and say he was lying, but she believed him. She smiled and took his hand. "I like you too." She said and he grinned.

After the ride, they went back to his car, both of them feeling nervous and fluttery. Kikyou had put a damper on the date, but she had helped the relationship grow.

All Kagome and Inuyasha did for the remainder of the ride home was sometimes look at each other with a silly grin on their faces, and look away shyly. She wished they could've stayed in the car longer, but they were soon at her apartment.

Parking the car, she unbuckled her seat belt and he smiled. "I'll call you.." He said and she looked at him and laughed. "You don't have my number!" As she got out.

He raised a brow and leaned over before she could leave and kissed her cheek.

"I have my sources." He winked, while Kagome blushed and shut the car door. "See ya later, Higurashi." He drove off and Kagome walked up the steps to her apartment, her stomach had some major butterflies. She turned the key and opened the door, and leaned on it as she came in, catching her breath.

She walked into the living room, hoping to find her little kitty and feed her when a tall bouncy brunette tackled her to the ground giggling.

"**HOW WAS IT? I WANNA KNOW EVERY DETAIL NOW GIRL!"** Sango screamed.

**Oi vey, what a date! I wanted to put some trouble into the day because the relationship needed it's flaws, and I had to show her hesitance to date him and what he did with other girls.**

**So please, continue to….**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Thanks everyone! New chapter coming soon!**


End file.
